Free Falling
by SoulSurferfan116
Summary: Footloose 2011 version, Glee style. When bad boy Jake Puckerman arrives in the small town of Lima Ohio, and moves in with his half brother Noah, where dancing and singing is against the law, he shakes things up. What happens when he catches the eye of the rebellious yet quiet preacher's daughter, Marley Rose?
1. Prologue

Free Falling

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee! Don't forget to R and R please!**

_Full Summary: Footloose 2011 version, Glee style. When bad boy Jake Puckerman arrives in the small town of Lima Ohio, where dancing and singing is against the law, he shakes things up. What happens when he catches the eye of the rebellious yet quiet preacher's daughter, Marley Rose?_

_AN: Who should be Chuck? Sam or Ryder? Vote now..._

_Prologue:_

Time was a fragile thing. There was never enough of it, at least it seems that way.

You never know when your last dying breath will be? Live life to the fullest, they would tell you right?

Well, that certainly was true for four special high school seniors. Among the pack was Hunter Rose, an 18 year old who was the son of Lima's preacher. He was the star Quarterback, got all A's every single year and went to church every Sunday.

Faith was an important thing to the Rose family. They grew up learning all about Jesus, and what the church teaches you, like you shouldn't get divorced and being gay is a sin, and what the church expects from you: no swearing, don't taking God's name in vain, go to church every Sunday, don't drunk beer on a Sunday... Etc.

There was Hunter and also, there was his younger sister Marley. Marley was a rather shy, really quiet girl. She is very reserved, only letting certain people into her life. Marley is care-free yet optimistic. She is studious yet she wouldn't mind partying once in a while. She too, had good morals when it came to God and school. Hunter was like her role model. Little did she know that night, how things were to turn out.

A innocent football game celebration is what the evening had started out as.

The Titans had one a game against their long time rival Carmel High. They had beaten them 18-15, and went out to the parking lot of the field to have a little celebratory party.

The music was blaring, teenagers mostly seniors and juniors, were dancing and chatting anxiously. Everyone was high on life and only 4 or so people didn't have a drink in their hand. Including Hunter, he preferred not to put that toxic substance in his body, plus he was the one driving his friends home.

He had his three friends: Becky, Amanda, Josh's girlfriend, and his best friend Josh; and his girlfriend Kaitlin in the car with him on his way home.

The radio was blasting the newest number one hit "Footloose" by Blake Shelton.

"Louder, louder!" Amanda squealed as the car came to a red light.

Hunter shrugged and turned up the radio louder as they all sang along, happily.

He leaned over for a quick kiss from Kaitlin who was in the passenger's seat.

They quickly pulled away a second after the light turned green, or so they had thought.

What they had failed to notice was the huge Semi truck coming right towards them.

Hunter's life flashed before his eyes and in one split second Hunter, Kaitlin, Amanda, Josh and Becky were all killed on impact.

And the families, the school and more importantly the town was left to pick up the pieces of the tragedy and newly broken town.

"And he is testing us...Every, every day, our Lord is testing us. If he wasn't testing how would you account..." Michael Rose, the towns preacher and Marley' dad, spoke to the crowd, at the town meeting a few weeks after funerals that were held.

"When we are asking our god why this had to happen. No parent should ever have to know the horror of burying their own child. And yet, 5 of Lima's brightest have lost their lives. Among them my only son, my boy, Hunter. We have other children to raise here in Lima. And one day they will no longer be in our embrace or in our care. They will belong to the world. A world filled with evil and temptation and danger. But until that day they are ours to protect. That is the lesson to be taken from this tragedy, that is our test. We cannot be missing from our children's lives!" His words were filled with worry and anxiousness for the future of his little 14 year old girl, and the town's children in general.

"The following measures will be read and voted on. No singing if unsupervised and under 18. No playing an instrument if unsupervised and under 18. Kids must be home by their curfew: 10 pm on weekdays, 11 pm on weekends. No substance of alcohol must he used by a minor under the age of 18. No playing loud music that is sure to disturb the peace of our well-minded settled town. Public dancing against by Lima's minors will be in violation of the law. All in favor say I," Mayor Conrad, the 50 year old town Mayor, said sternly.

"I." The jury said in unison. Micheal casts one last look at his daughter. He could sense the unhappiness and anger in his daughter's eyes. But there was nothing he could do about it, who knows maybe change is exactly what they need at a time like this.

"All apposed," Mayor Conrad asked but no one responded, just like he had hoped. And from that day forward the town of Lima was not aloud to sing, dance, drink, and so fourth. And that's how they lived every day of their lives. Until a force of nature, a sign from God, would cause them to reanalyze this situation. They just didn't know it yet.


	2. Chapter 1: Meet Jake

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any Footloose references! Don't forget to R and R please...Enjoy!**

(3 years later)

Jake Puckerman emerged from the shuttle bus, he took after he got off at the nearest train station. He walked through the small, quiet town of Lima, Ohio. After the death of his mother last month, he was being forced to stay with his half brother Noah, and Noah's parents. His father was out of the picture before he was even born.

"Look he's here! I see him," His little cousin Briel squealed excitedly to her twin sister, Bella. With those few words the little 4 year olds took off running up the large hill near their house, towards their half brother, that they thought was their cousin.

"Hi girls," Jake said lifting them up off the ground and hugging them tightly, as he neared closer to the house.

"Hi Jake," His 'Aunt' Kelly and Uncle 'Scott' called out as they went outside to greet him.

"Hey guys." Jake replies giving them short hugs.

"Look how much you've grown, darling!" Kelly Puckerman, his basically step-mom said in awe. "Gotta enough sleep and comfort on that rusty old shuttle bus?"

"Thanks, and yeah I'm good as can be."

"Great, so who's hungry?" Scott asked with a grin.

"Lead the way..." Jake smiled warmly at his relatives.

Their house wasn't the biggest Jake's seen, but he'll take anything that isn't some lame-ass foster care or orphanage.

"So this is it, just make yourself at home," Kelly said as they entered the Puckerman household.

A few minutes later they were seated at the dinner table.

"Hey pops, mom," A unfamiliar voice called out from the kitchen.

"Noah, come and join us. We have a special guest who's gonna he staying with us for quite some time,"

"Who the hell are you?" The strange guy, well in Jake's eyes, called out in disgust.

"Noah-"

"It's Puck ma!"

"Puck, be nice this is your cousin Jake." Kelly snapped.

"Cousin? He looks more like a deformed squeaky clean version of myself." Puck taunted.

"Hey!" Jake shouted raising his voice without knowing it.

"Calm down you two, let's just get through one peaceful meal!"

"Fine."

"Whatever!"

"Let's say grace." Scott suggested as they reached for each others hands.

Jake felt Bella reach for his hand and Kelly reach for his other. He felt startled at the new situation he was out into. When did his family ever say grace? Wait scratch that, when did his family ever even go to church?

"We want to thank you Lord for these gifts we're about to receive. Thank you for making sure every day that we have good on the table...Amen." Scott said as they broke hands.

He felt awkward and uneasy about their apparently average traditions that felt so new to him.

He felt Puck's stare through the back of his head. His eyes were cold and uninviting.

After dinner Jake and Scott made their way to the room where Jake would he staying, the guest room at the very end of the hall. It was an old laundry room, so the space was small, but he was still grateful.

"Thanks for taking me in and everything, I really appreciate it Scott." Jake said as he set his stuff down and followed Scott to the garage.

"So how do you guys travel around here? Like take buses or something?"

"Well if you can fix this here car, you can have it!" Scott replied as he uncover an old dusty eggshell colored Bug that looked like it could be from the 1960s.

Jake just stated blankly at the beat up car, how the hell would he get this thing fixed?

An hour later he was in the garage, working like a dog to fix that rusty car.

Two hours later he finally got it up and running and he figured out how to get the radio working.

He made his way through town, for a test drive.

He was driving up a deserted corn field, music blaring, not having a care in the world, when his mood suddenly turned sour. A cop car was pulling him over in a matter of seconds.

The officer got out of his cop car, and made his way over to Jake, who was forced to get out as well.

"You mister were playing your music really loud. You'll need to appear in court," The officer said in a stern tone.

"For what?" Jake questions pissed off.

"For disturbing the peace," the officer says and begins writing on his notepad.

"Disturbing the peace my ass." Jake mumbled.

"What was that?" He asked confusedly.

"Nothing."

"You better watch that attitude son, could get you in some real trouble one day!"

"Peaceful out here. Isn't it?" The officer remarked before he glared at Jake once more as he made his way back to his car.

Jake groaned as he got back in his car._ This town is hell..._


	3. Chapter 2: The First Meeting

Chapter 3: First Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any Footloose references. Dont forget to R and R please. Enjoy!**

Jake, Briel, Bella, Kelly and Scott sat at church the next day, listening to Rev. Michael Rose rant on and on about the good old days where gas was only a nickel and all this crap Jake could care less about. His other cousin, Puck didn't have to go since he was 18 and was officially an adult, hard to believe.

"Good preaching today Reverend!" Scott said approaching Rev. Rose outside of the church after mass.

"Thank you, it's always a joy to help educate the children of this generation with the wonders of God," Micheal Rose replied with a grin.

"This is my sister's son, the one I was telling you about, Jake Puckerman."

"Welcome to Lima." He said shaking the younger guy's hand.

"Hello, Jake, so nice to meet you." Sarah Rose, the reverend's wife said with a smile.

"Your going to be attending McKinely High this semester right?" She asked curiously.

"Yes." Jake quickly replied.

"That's exciting, your gonna love it there! How many kids are in the graduating class this year, Jeff?" Jeff Figgins was the middle aged principal of McKinely High.

"About 600," He replied with a proud smile. "Say, you any good at football son? We could use a good line backer."

"Nope, I'm not really into to football sir,"

"Aw, that's too bad, oh well!" Jeff said before turning away and talking to Revered Rose.

"Marley!" Sarah Rose said happily. "I want you to meet my daughter, your gonna need a friend on your first day, this is Jake Puckerman he's gonna be starting school with you tomorrow." Mrs. Rose said with a smile as they walked over to a strikingly beautiful brunette.

"Hey." The girl, aka Marley, said with a I-could-care-less look, but she still managed to smile.

"Hey." Jake said politely.

"Dad Kitty, Britt, Sugar and I are going to the Lima Bean to get a quick coffee to re-energize our thinking caps." Marley said turning her attention to her dad, while referring to her three best friends Kitty Tobin, Brittany Pierce, and Sugar Motta,who stood a few feet behind her patiently.

"Okay what time will you be home by?" He asked curiously.

"Well, me and Kitty have to work on a history project and its going to take all night right Kitty," Marley said looking over her shoulder at Kitty.

"At least all night!" She quickly agreed with an assured smile.

"So would it be alright if I just slept over?" Marley asked twirling a piece of hair on her finger.

"On a school night... I don't know." Mr. Rose said unsurely.

"I'll be good I promise, plus it's for an educational purpose."Marley pleaded with those puppy dogs eyes, she knew her dad couldn't turn down.

"Okay, okay, but only because it's for school." Mr. Rose finally gave in.

"Have fun, call us as soon as you get to Kitty's house," Mrs. Rose warned with a cheerful smile.

"Thanks daddy, love you momma!" She said giving her parents a hug and kiss, she cast one last look to Jake, before she walked away.

"He's cute!" A short blonde girl whispered as they made their way down the street.

XXXXX

Marley and Kitty made their way down the street to the local race track. After Brittany and Sugar ditched them to go to some party thrown by a college freshman, Santana Lopez, who was Brittany's girlfriend, Kitty and Marley left the Lima Bean to go have some real fun.

They made their way to the stands to see the race.

"And the winner is number 89, Ryder Lynn!" The announcer said with a grin as the race car drove past the finish line.

"Woah! He just won!"Marley exclaimed proudly clapping her hands excitedly for her boyfriend.

Her boyfriend Ryder Lynn stepped out of the car with a smirk as he threw his hands up in victory. Ryder was a 19 year old college freshman race car driver. He stood tall at 5'8 and had shaggy brown hair and a smile that you could fawn over from two miles away.

"Hey go get that flag and bring your sexy self out here, darling." Ryder ordered with a smirk as Marley nodded with a smile as she made her way up to the announcer's table and swiped the flag from beneath his hands.

"Hey!" The announcer called out angrily as Marley hoped over the fence and onto the race track.

She went over to Ryder with a smirk as he quickly kissed her on the lips.

He hoped into the front seat of his race car, and Marley climbed in through the window and sat her legs in the car, the rest of her body was sticking out of the car; and she was still holding the flag.

Ryder started up the car and Marley raised up her arms as they rode around the the bumpy track. Her body was barely in the car and it looked as if she would just fall out of the high sped car right then and there.

Kitty shook her head at the absurd sight before her and made her way out of the track as the car stopped and Marley and Ryder got out of the car.

"Shit." Marley mumbled as she saw Kitty leave. She quickly got up and followed her.

"You know how on TV, people get killed doing something completely stupid and their friends are just standing there watching?" Kitty cried out.

"Oh god not this again," Marley muttered rolling her eyes.

"Well I don't wanna be that friend 'just watching'. He should never let you do that," Kitty said as she walked towards the parking lot with Marley right on her tail.

"So what are you just going to leave me here then?" Marley asked in disbelief getting angry.

"Me? Leave you? I don't even know who you are anymore. Not since Hunter died," Kitty whispered faintly.

"I guess I'll just get my own ride back then," Marley said with a huff.

"I guess you will." Kitty said walking to her car, with a hurt expression and eyes full of sorrow.

XXXXX

Later that night Marley found Ryder loading stuff into the trunk of his car.

She crept up quietly and place her hands around his eyes.

"Guess who?" She asked seductively.

"Hmm, I'm guessing it's the waitress from Inside Out Burger? That or the stripper I saw at Tango Mango?" Ryder teased with an amused smirk.

"Marley uncovered his eyes and slapped him on the arm. "It's me idiot!"

"Hey baby" Ryder said sending her a smirk as he gave her a hug.

Ryder lifted Marley up and sat her on the head of his car. Marley giggled again and wrapped her arms around Ryder's neck .

Ryder licked his lips as he pulled Marley closer to him by her hips.

"Did you see me win darling?" Ryder asked he raised both eyebrows at Marley, as she quickly nodded and let out a relaxed sigh as she pressed her lips to his.

The kiss soon became passionate and heated as Ryder pushed Marley down on the hood of his car. Jetts hands were everywhere. Marley moaned at the sensation and kissed Ryder back hungrily.

Ryder kissed back with force and smirked moving his hands up to the hem of Marley's shirt. Marley let her hormones take control and allowed it as she slipped her tongue into the older brunettes mouth. Ryder, by mistake, took this as an okay to go further,so he tried to unbutton Marley's jeans. She froze up at this and instantly pulled away from him.

"Whoa Whoa. Yellow Flag, Yellow flag" Marley called out still lying on her back; trying to catch her breath he sat up slowly.

"Baby Why we gotta go so fast?" She asked with confusion, still panting from the previous events. Ryder shook his head and wiped his forehead, with an angry expression.

"I've been real patient with you and I'm ready now. This little preacher's daughter act was cute at first. But now it's ridiculous . And I can't keep doing this with a child." Ryder explained simply, he leaned against the side of his car staring at Marley waiting for an answer. Most importantly, the answer he was expecting.

"I'm not a child." Marley insisted. Ryder raised an eyebrow and then a smirk appeared on his face.

"So prove it!" Ryder whispered, sending shivers down her spine. She looked down, let out a sigh, and slowly started unbuttoning her blouse.

"Shut the door." Marley stated simply. Ryder stared at her a little surprised.

"Shut the door." Marley repeated forcefully and continued unbuttoning her shirt.

Ryder smirked and walked over to shut the door to his truck. Tonight he was gonna get lucky.

XXXX

Across town Jake sat at his Uncle's house fixing the car. He had trouble getting the engine to work but after about another hour of mechanical improvments he got it in better shape.

He sighed as he set down his tools and made his way to his bedroom. He placed a picture of his mom on his nightstand, turned off his little lamp he had gotten to put in his room and dozed off with the comfort of having hi mother by his side.


End file.
